


Rules to protect a heart

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: Warning: Angst





	Rules to protect a heart

**Rules to protect your heart**

You write them to break them

1\. Do not fall in love with the stars. Because the Universe is endless and your love will be too, but your life will not.

When you open your eyes you can see the stars. Not tiny glowing dots on the black canvas of the sky, like it had been on earth and not the glittering nebulas outside the observation decks of ships you struggled to name, but the terrifying beauty of the Universe right outside the first place you wanted to call home. A home in the stars.

2\. Do not fall in love with a man that will not stay.

There is a man in your bed, arms wrapped around your body as if you were the one that needed to be held back.

You press a kiss to strong wrists and steady hands, kiss every finger once for good luck. They carry more than the life of others, they carry your heart.

May they never shake and never break.

And you slip out of his embrace to gaze at the stars.

He has come from them and he will go back to them and the time you have together is never enough for the longing in you to cease.

3\. Even when he loves you. And oh, how much he loves you.

He kisses the crown of your head when he finds you in the kitchen.

He draws constellations with the freckles on your skin that only he can see and writes poems on the soles of your feet.

“How is work?” He asks when you’re at that place between awake and asleep and he tells you stories of med-bay when your back is pressed to his in a bathtub made for one until the water turns cold and your toes are as wrinkly as that of an old lady.

He makes you breakfast when he manages to wake before you and lets you shave his beard on his last day.

4\. Do not cry when he leaves.

He pretends to not notice the tears that drop from your eyes onto his face.

5\. Do not wait for him to come back. Do not wait for him. Do not…

One day he won’t come back again. One day he won’t…

**Rules to protect a heavy heart**

Leonard writes them to remember you

1\. Fall in love with a star.

2\. Love her with everything you have.

3\. Come back to her whenever you can.

4\. Stay as long as they let you.

5\. And when she ceases to exist, like stars do, do not regret. You had the Universe in the palm of your hands.


End file.
